itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Information technology
::::::::-- Alan Greenspan Chairman, Federal Reserve Board May 6, 1999, ''quoted in ::::::::The Emerging Digital Economy II, at 1. Definitions Information technology is: Overview Information technology (IT) is widely recognized as the engine that drives the U.S. economy, giving industry a competitive advantage in global markets, enabling the federal government to provide better services to its citizens, and facilitating greater productivity as a nation. IT is revolutionizing society as profoundly as mechanical technology did in creating the industrial revolution. As a result, we are increasingly dependent for society’s everyday functioning on electronic ways to gather, store, manipulate, retrieve, transmit, and use information. Information technology has become pervasive in every way — from our phones and other small devices to our enterprise networks to the infrastructure that runs our economy. The U.S. Government is the world’s largest consumer of information technology, spending over $76 billion annually on more than 10,000 different systems. Security issues This increasing dependence on information technology is creating a need to improve the confidentiality and integrity of electronic information, i.e., its security, so that computer and communications systems are less vulnerable to intentional and accidental error or misuse. As the critical infrastructures of the United States have become more and more dependent on public and private networks, the potential for widespread national impact resulting from the disruption or failure of these networks has also increased. "When an element of the IT infrastructure is directly targeted, the goal is to destroy a sufficient amount of IT-based capability to have a significant impact, and the longer that impact persists, the more successful it is from the terrorist's point of view. . . . Irrecoverable loss of critical operating data and essential records on a large scale would likely result in catastrophic and irreversible damage to the U.S. economy. However, most major businesses already have disaster-recovery plans in place that include the backup of their data in a variety of distributed and well-protected locations (and in many cases, they augment backups of data with backup computing and communications facilities)."Id. at 16. Securing the national critical infrastructures requires protecting not only their physical systems but, just as important, the cyber portions of the systems on which they rely. The most significant cyberthreats to the nation are fundamentally different from those posed by the “script kiddies” or virus writers who traditionally have plagued Internet users. Today, the Internet has a significant role in enabling the communications, monitoring, operations, and business systems underlying many of the nation's critical infrastructures. Cyberattacks are increasing in frequency and impact. Adversaries seeking to disrupt the nation's critical infrastructures are driven by different motives and view cyberspace as a possible means to have much greater impact, such as causing harm to people or widespread economic damage. Although to date no cyberattack has had a significant impact on our nation's critical infrastructures, previous attacks have demonstrated that extensive vulnerabilities exist in information systems and networks, with the potential for serious damage. The effects of a successful attack might include serious economic consequences through impacts on major economic and industrial sectors, threats to infrastructure elements such as electric power, and disruptions that impede the response and communication capabilities of first responders in crisis situations. References See also * Electronic and information technology * Geospatial information technology * Health information technology * Information and communication technologies * Information Technologies for the Control of Money Laundering * Information Technology Agreement * Information Technology and Administrative Section * Information Technology and Innovation Foundation * Information technology architecture * Information Technology Association of America * Information Technology Crime Investigation Manual * Information Technology for the 21st Century * Information Technology Industry Council * Information technology infrastructure * Information Technology Information Sharing and Analysis Center * Information Technology Investment Management * Information Technology Laboratory * Information technology law * Information Technology Management Reform Act of 1996 * Information Technology Resources Board * Information technology sector * Information Technology Sector Baseline Risk Assessment * Information Technology Sector Coordinating Council * Information Technology Sector-Specific Plan * Information technology security * Information technology system * Information Technology: Critical Factors Underlying Successful Major Acquisitions * Information Technology: Investment Oversight and Management Have Improved but Continued Attention Is Needed * Information Technology: Leading Commercial Practices for Outsourcing of Services * Information Technology: OMB Needs to Improve Its Guidance on IT Investments * IT-enabled services * IT-related risk * IT.usaspending.gov * ITDashboard Category:Technology Category:Definition